


May I? Stand Unshaken

by Outlawers



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, bad at tags, first fic, probably eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawers/pseuds/Outlawers
Summary: Tale of a young girl who is found by none other than Dutch Van der Linde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic/ or writing in general.  
> (and first in ao3 so its bad)  
> Give feedback pls pls and have a nice day.  
> also this has been posted on my wattpad @/jxbrus !  
> yeehaw let’s go

_”I love you more, Daddy.”_

 

{ 1874 }

Her gray eyes stared down at the wooden blanks beneath her.

She was sent to Blackwater, US after her mother died back in Russia.

Was known her father was here- only she didn’t know her father was an outlaw because no one would give him a job as an immigrant.

She was told her father would be waiting for her when the boat landed, only he was nowhere to be seen.

She missed Russia. But she also missed her father.

Her father came to the United States looking for a better life. Only, he was now stuck here because he didn’t have money to flee back home. Neither did she or her mother have money to go to US any sooner.

 

It hurt her to see her mother so broken missing her dear husband. It had been two years since they saw each other.

After two years it was too much for the single-parent and she took her own life.

Left her babygirl her own diamond necklace, the girl now holds so dear.

 

The foreign child grasped the necklace on her, holding it tight. She looked around to see a familiar man jogging towards her- also hearing other people shouting.

Her father ran to his babygirl, knowing this moment will last only for few seconds. He hugged her, for the last time.

”You have to run babygirl and never look back.

I love you so much.”

_”I love you more, Daddy.”_

 

Gunshot.

Her father’s blood was all over her. The corpse still hugging the child.

Her eyes widened. She heard people panicking around her, running for their lives.

”That’s his daughter! Get her!”

 

That’s when the child stood up and ran, and never looked back. Where would she run? She knew she wouldn’t survive.

Damn, she was a child, already running away from law.

She wanted back to her homeland across the ocean, but she knew America was her father’s dream. So she would live his dream.

 

The lawmen was catching her with their horses. She knew how to ride, at least the basics. She had to think, and quick.

Looking left and right and back, she stopped running. A lawman hopped off of his horse and slowly walked to the girl.

The child was eyeing the man and the horse he left behind.

The horse is too high. She could run towards it and push herself up or if they pick her up, she could push the lawman and run off.

Thinking quick she ran to the stallion and jumped. The horse got spooked, but she was still on. She didn’t know where the hell it was running but she was still on the saddle.

 

After she got herself sitting on the saddle, she hold on tight on the stallion’s reigns and mane.

The sound of yelling and horses’ hooves soon faded.

 

She was running and she would never look back.

 

 

 

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain’t safe for a young girl in the night-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write with my phone welp  
> feedback pretty please!

**”I said, whiskey.”**

 

**{ 1878 }**

 

The girl went through her pockets, only there was nothing.

For few days she’s been unsuccesful in pickpocketing.

At only age 10, she’s been through almost anything you could think of. She was living to seek a revenge for her father.

 

It’s been 4 years after she felt his father’s body against hers, only to be shot to dead.

They saw he was hugging her. Why did they shoot him?

She was only a child then- and now and already traumatized for her whole life.

 

It was dangerous for a lone child in the Wild West. There was outlaws, bounty hunters, other lowlives and sick bastards everywhere. Sure she had a gun, but she was a kid. A body so fragile, it could crush in blink of an eye.

Also being malnourished didn’t exactly make it easier to grow and be strong.

-

 

It was late at night and the child finally got some cash. She walked into the saloon, pushing the doors open. Everyone’s gaze landed on the child.

 

She walked up to the bar. ”Whiskey,” she said, trying to sound as much of an adult.

”How about you go home girl?” the bartender said, clearly not interested selling alcohol to the kid.

She slammed a buck on the table.

**”I said, whiskey.”**

 

Giving in, the bartender gave her a shot. She drank it, shivering at the burning in her throat and stomach.

She ordered few more, and a plate of stew.

She sighed feeling full, she felt strong.

 

The girl stood up from the table and walked to the doors, ready to flee.

Someone bumped into her, and she fell on her butt. Groaning quietly she looked up to see a familiar face.

 

”Hey I know you! You robbed me two days ago!” the stranger in front of her gritted through his teeth.

She stood up on her feet and was ready to run but the man took her outside- basically dragging the small child.

 

”Let’s make a deal. I get to do anything to you, plus 50 dollars.”

 

She was oblivious what he was gonna do to her. Somehow she had dodged all the pedophiles or other sick people from assaulting her. She nodded, extra money was always good.

Something changed in the man’s eyes and he dragged her to a near by alley. It was dark, and sure as hell no one was gonna find her.

 

The man unbuckled the belt and pushed his pants down, his manhood ready.

Her eyes widened when the reality hit her. She was seeking for escape.

 

”Suck it.”

 

”W-what?”

 

”I said suck it bitch!”

 

The man pushed her down and forced himself into her mouth. She was crying, gagging.

After few seconds she bit the man.

The man cursed as the child ran from the alley to main street looking for anyone.

”We had a deal!” she heard.

 

What a time to be alive, she thought, running away from her assaulter.

After some running she saw three men, or actually two men and a boy on their horses.

Was it a risk or an opportunity? Those could do the same to her.

 

She looked back to see the man looking around for her. He spotted the girl and started running.

 

”You no-good bitch! We had a damn deal!”

 

”Please help!” she cried out. She could see the three silhouettes coming towards her quicker.

 

She was gonna run towards them but then two big arms grabbed her, caging her.

”Let me go!” she was crying for her life, her pureness.

She had lost everything- expect a part of her innocence.

 

”Hey! Let the girl go!”

 

”None of your damn business, why don’t you walk along huh?” the man still roughly keeping her in his arms.

 

The tallest man, with black sleek hair walked closer, already off his horse.

”I said, let the girl go.”

 

”She robbed me.”

 

Her assaulter’s hand went over her mouth.

Feeling nauseous because of the lack of fresh air, her kicking was stopping.

 

A punch to the assaulter’s face. She was on the ground.

An mid-aged man took her in his arms -gently- as the black haired man was fist-fighting the man who had just strangled her.

 

The man knocked the assaulter out- possibly killing him, she didn’t care.

 

”Dutch, we should take her. She’s trembling,” the man talking to the man who saved her.

"папочка я скучаю по тебе (Papa, ya skuchayu po tebe),” she cried, mumbling to herself. (Daddy, I miss you.)

 

”Arthur, go get the supplies we was gonna get. Meet us back at camp.” Dutch ordered.

 

The boy- Arthur- only nodded and took off. They were probably gonna steal the grocery store- since it was still night.

 

”Miss, we need you to come with us. We mean no harm,” Dutch articulated every word, because he only heard her speaking russian.

 

She was still sobbing holding onto the man who was holding her.

”Hosea put her onto The Count I’ll ride with her.”

 

The child was lifted onto the albino arabian. It was really young- max 2 years old stallion. Hosea hopped on Silver Dollar’s back and after Dutch was behind her keeping her on the saddle they ran away from the place.

 

Her head felt heavy as she rested it against Dutch’s chest.

Sleep catching her as The Count’s canter rocked her into sleep.


End file.
